Kagome Kagome (Circle You, Circle You)
by Cryofiction
Summary: Little Kendall Knight wandered in the woods alone. He saw a big abandon orphanage. He went in in sees seven little children wanting to play with him. Will he get out alive or turn into one of them? *WARNING* BASE ON TRUE STORY


**Kagome Kagome (Circle You, Circle You)**

* * *

Deep in the forest is an orphanage that kids do not go into, because if they do then they don't come out. You can sometimes hear the laughter of childe playing a game, and the song Kagome Kagome.

Little Kendall just turned eleven last week. Kendall had only one wish, and that's to make many friends that are the same age.

His parents are worried too. He doesn't have any siblings or friends to play with.

One day little Kendall and his father went into it woods. He was bored so he asked his dad permission if he could walked around in the area. His father told him not to go to far and he nodded.

He saw a big house and ran inside. He saw a hallway which is mineral, in the room at the back of the hallway, were the seven children his age and were forgotten by everyone.

They were waiting for him coming all the while. One of the girls with black hair with red highlights in pig tails said, "I'm so happy! We're all so happy!"

"Please play happily with us!" Said a Latin boy.

"And drink this," another said giving it to him. He drank it, although he didn't taste anything.

Little Kendall did not mind to play with them, so he said yes.

They all got in a circle holding hands. While the Kendall sat in the middle with his hand over his eyes, as they all sang: "Kagome, Kagome, Don't run away. Kagome, Kagome, what kind of play do you like? In the evening of a dawn, you can join us! Kagome, Kagome, who is the front behind you?"

He guessed the brunette curly hair girl, but got it wrong. He looked up to see the eyes of all the children looking down on him, they looked evil. He saw some thing that he didn't see before. There were two boys one with long hair and another one with spiky hair. But the long haired boy didn't have a left arm, and the boy with spiky hair had his head bandaged up, and a short girl with brown hair had her whole face bandaged up.

Kendall saw the image of himself looking at her. She looked as if she was frowning, but she really had a horrible wicked smile on her face. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but the thing that got her attention is the scare that went all around her neck, like her head was cut off.

He was brought back to the earth when one of the children shook his shoulder. He looked at every one of the children; they still had a smile on their faces but one, the one with long blonde hair tied to a side ponytail.

"Shall I tell you what we are here for?" she asked. Kendall nodded once.

"In an orphanage in a deep forest a forbidden technology, made by a childish brain, an immortal potion was created by scientists. The children there, they circled the director teacher. The scientists played by a child's game to get them to sit still; Kagome, Kagome."

Kendall was somehow in a room with the scientists circling him, singing Kagome, Kagome. He couldn't move his body at all, he could only hear them singing. He had a blindfold over his eye so he couldn't see anything. He thought they just wanted to play with him, but they had knives behind their backs.

"Kagome, Kagome, the boy who lost the game. Kagome, Kagome, Don't run away." The girl with blonde hair voice encoded in his head.

After the scientists said the final word there was a very sharp pain in the Kendall's neck. The last thing he ever saw was the knife that had cut his head off his body. And then his head rolled on the ground and stopped when it hit the wall.

"In the evening of the dawn, cut the neck off. Kagome, Kagome, who is the front behind you?" the girl voice still sang.

Kendall had woken up, he was still in the room where the murder had taken place, and there was still blood everywhere. He saw a paper with the picture of two skulls on it, one was upside down, and the other was turned sideways. It had it so you could see through the skull and see the brain. There were a few words written underneath it that was in a different language.

The girl with the blonde hair put her hand on little Kendall's shoulders, then hugged him and said: "You can never die, you are immortal, you can feel the pain that has been inflicted on you, and you can never escape it. For you have taken the red potion, and so you can never leave this place ever again, because you have already died." She gently put her hand around Kendall's neck, then toke it away.

Kendall put his hand up to his own neck and could feel the stitches that went all around his neck. He thought the game with the scientists was just a dream, but it was real, he had his neck cut off and sown back on.

He got up off the ground with the girl with blonde hair and walked over to the others. They all seemed so calm about what had happened. They all smiled at him, he smiled back to them, even though he had died, he still had the children to play with.

All the children this time joined into the song.

"Even if the head is crushed, and even if an arm is plucked off, the children who will not die, they laugh so innocently. Kagome, Kagome, don't run away. Kagome, Kagome, you will drink with us, won't that be great? Laugh with us, you'll play forever too. Kagome, Kagome, who is the front behind you?"

There the children stay, playing Kagome Kagome forever, and more children shall play with them as well. And if an adult ever comes to see them, the girl with blonde hair shall murder them with the knife that killed the Kendall.

* * *

**Personalities Gone Awry**

**During the experiments, scientists were told to watch over the successful children, and monitor their behavior. This part gets freaky.**

_**"They appear normal at first, just like any of the other children, playing cheering, learning normally, but when separated from the others, they seem... off. They stroll carelessly around, with a blank smile on their face, their eyes looking straight at you. If approached from behind, their heads snap around with ungodly speed and for a moment, you can almost see an expression so vile on their face that it makes you want to cower. But then you realize they are just forming their dreamy smile again.**_

_**Another thing is that they follow us, but only when we are on our own. After finishing on my typewriter and heading to my room, I am often given a fright by one of the children standing several meters down the dark hallway, staring at me. When I go off to my room, she follows me, and I shut my door, jam a chair behind it, and then I sleep safely. It feels like they're ghosts at night time. And the funny thing is, I keep seeing one child with reddish hair. I keep asking who the child is the next morning, but the caretakers say they haven't had a child with reddish hair for a while****_

_**They also seem to be playing a game a lot more than when we started. I haven't got much knowledge of Japanese, but it seems the game is named Circle You, Circle You*, as described by one of the translators. A group of children surround one child, who sits in the centre, alone, they link arms and begin to move in a circular manner around the child, making scary faces at them and singing an eerie chant, you lose if you flinch.**_

_**Upon talking to them, I've noticed they seem more dreamy, forgetful and somewhat blank, as if the experiments wiped their memories as well. But it's not an innocent type of dreamy, rather something more sinister. They stare at you with wide eyes, and ask you questions never thought they would know. One asked, "When your grandmother died, did she really leave you a gold plated watch?" It may seem crazy, but my honest answer was... "Yes."**_

**•Kagome Kagome means Circle, Circle. The game translates to circle you, circle you.**

**The Story Now**

**If you go to Hiroshima, go around the woods and you may find some dirt trails there. If you travel down them, you will see beautiful forests, but if you travel down one that has had signs of trucks going through, you will feel cold, and you will see that a lot of trees are cut down. But don't wander from the path, or you'll likely get lost in those vast woods.**

**If you pay attention, you will notice that the tree stumps look like kneeling people, missing heads.**

**If you continue, the air will get cold, naturally because you're climbing uphill, right? Of course, eventually you will reach a clearing, with an old stone building in the centre, vines covering the place.**

**Go inside, if you want to play.**

**As soon as you open the door, a foul smell will come out, similar to that of a rotting corpse. If you look down the hall, it will be dark regardless of the time of day, since there are no lights.**

**Continue down the hall, take the first left, and then go down that hall until you see one door that appears to be made out of a red-coloured wood (the rest are brown). Open the door, you will find ten happy children and caretakers, all wearing kimonos, playing in a normal playroom. One is missing her arm, another is missing his forehead, and a third lacks a jaw, but all are bandaged with clinical precision. The place should be very clean and tidy, dependent on your standard of such things, and well lit.**

**At once, your presence will draw the attention of everyone in the room, including the ones that look far too preoccupied or distracted. They will turn to look at you, carefree smiles from each of their pleasant faces.**

**The head caretaker, in all her beauty will ask "Will you come play with us?"**

**By this time, if you haven't soiled your pants, you really should, to save you the trouble later.**

**If you say "no", the door will slam shut on you, and if you try to go down the hallways out the exit, you will only find another dark hallway. Open any of the brown doors and you should find operating tables or bunk beds. If you continue down the third hallway you will realize that a girl is standing several meters behind you, her face shrouded by shadow. Approach it, and expect your doom. Continue down the hallway, and try not to let her catch up with you.**

**If you say "yes", however, you will be welcomed into the room. The door will close behind you, and everyone will form a circle around you.**

**"Now sit down and dooon't flinch!" a cheerful voice will say.**

**Just follow the instructions, and you will survive.**

**All light will disappear from the room, yet you can see the circle of children, each with a vicious expressions on their face, ones so vile you will probably flinch straight up. If you can stomach that, though, they will begin to move around and around you, slowly. You may feel one of them lash towards you. If you look however, there will be nothing there, besides the children circling normally.**

**If that wasn't enough, they will begin chanting "Kagome, kagome..."**

**I really can't explain any further. No one ever lives to tell the tale of what happens then.**

**If you flinch before they chant, they simply continue as normal.**

**If you choose to say maybe to the head caretaker, or anything other than yes or no, it is told that the children's expressions will turn mortifying (zalgonic, almost), and they will scream in inhuman voices "Decide! DECIDE!" If you do anything besides say yes or no from here, it is told that the children and caretakers will slam the door on you. If you turn around, the story varies. Supposedly, your worst fear will be waiting at the other end of the hallway, separating you from your exit. Most notably, this character is Aka Manto or the Rake.**

**The least you could do is greet the Creature before he tears you unto oblivion. If he has the capacity, he may well respond, and you will die as a polite person. Don't greet him, and you will end up as another one of the beheaded bodies along the trail.**

**If you respond "I don't understand", and you must be genuine, the head caretaker will say "Go to your school, and watch your children play. You should understand then." Nothing will have changed, and close the door on your way out, it's common courtesy.**


End file.
